I'm Still Standing
by Hamish W. Holmes
Summary: Sherlock est mort. John doit refaire sa vie, il rencontre Mary Morstan et doit faire son deuil, elle va l'aider, et il va l'accepter et s'accepter.


Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écris, enfin du moins publié. Alors voici un petit retour en douceur. On se situe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3, la rencontre de John et Mary, sur fond de deuil et d'acceptation.

 **ENJOY!**

 **PS:** _Vous devriez essayer de lire en écoutant "I'm Still Standing" d'Elton John ;)_

* * *

Après la mort de Sherlock, John Watson du trouver quoi faire. Il reprit naturellement son activité de médecin dans une clinique. Il gravit les échelons sociaux et se fit une place parmi ses confrères. Tout semblait aller au travail au bout d'un an, alors que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas. Le Secret Santa serait d'actualité ce qui ne réjouissait pas John, qui se souvenait de ce Noël passé avec sa famille d'adoption en présence de Sherlock.

De surcroît ce qui ne lui plaisait réellement pas était le spectacle organisé pour les enfants ne pouvant quitter la clinique. Bon sang ce qu'il n'avait pas envie. Une de ses collègues, Mary Morstan qui s'était rapprochée de lui durant l'année, le convainc qu'il serait bon pour lui de participer et peut-être réussir à faire son deuil également. Elle l'avait aidé à passer certains moments depuis la mort de son ami. Pour une raison que le médecin ignorait encore, il l'écouta. Il répéta pendant des semaines, elle l'aida pour le choix de la musique et travaillèrent ensemble sur sa voix.

La veille du spectacle, John Watson s'isola derrière la clinique. Il sorti de sa poche intérieure un petit étuis contenant une seule et unique cigarette. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'il allumait le poison. La porte derrière lui s'entrouvrit, laissant une Mary désemparée sortir.

«C'est la dernière? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai gardé de lui.

\- Tu lui avais pris la veille, non?

\- Il voulait fumer et je le lui avais confisqué vu sa consommation intensive.

\- Il y en avait combien dedans au départ, John?

\- Deux, dit-il en laissant ses larmes couler tout en tirant une bouffée.

\- Tu vas y arriver, tout ira bien. Ce ne sont que des enfants tu sais.

\- J'aurais voulu ne jamais devoir chanter cette chanson.

\- Certes, mais c'est sans doute la plus belle façon de faire ton deuil. Il a de quoi être fier.

\- Peut-être...»

Il termina sa cigarette d'une traite et retourna au boulot, portant sur son visage le sourire le plus rassurant du monde.

Le lendemain soir, tout était prêt. Mary et d'autres collègues s'étaient occupées de la décoration de la petite scène et avait préparé l'accueil des enfants. On attendait plus que les artistes. Du chant, de la danse et même de la magie!

John Watson tournait en rond dans son costume noir, très classe. Il était arrivé en portant un long manteau noir, orné d'une légère touche de rouge. Tous l'avait regardé avec étonnement. Il allait devoir passer en dernier. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard se perdait dans le flou de ses peurs. C'était bientôt son tour, Mary le rejoint rapidement afin de le soutenir.

Tandis qu'il était assis sur une chaise, elle vint derrière lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Un acte anodin mais qui raviva des souvenirs profondément ancrés pour lui. Sherlock et lui eurent toujours une relation de complicité à rideaux tirés et c'est ainsi que le détective lui montrait un peu d'affection, un peu de son humanité.

Le tour de magie prenant fin, il se leva et alla rejoindre la petite scène où se trouvait désormais un piano droit. Il s'y installa sans adresser un regard aux enfants qui attendaient avec impatience. Ses doigts s'écrasèrent en accord sur les touches.

«Elle est pour toi, Sherlock.» pensa-t-il.

Ses mains se mirent à virevolter sur le clavier, et sur les visages des enfants pouvaient se lire des sourires joyeux et remplis d'espoirs.

« _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely night that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_ »

Les deux premiers mois furent des plus durs, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le maintenir en vie. Il avait trouver refuge dans l'alcool et tout semblait aller bien. Lorsqu'il décida à se reprendre en main après maintes et maintes nuits d'insomnie, il revêtit ce masque de médecin souriant et rassurant.

« _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

 _I got taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you ever need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_ »

A cet instant, tant de souvenirs se bousculaient dans l'esprit de John Watson, toutes ces fois où le détective l'avait pris pour un imbécile, il pouvait lui prouver aujourd'hui qu'il avait tort et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il avait tant de reproches à lui faire, mais également des remerciements, pour cet amitié sans nul autre pareil. Malheureusement, ces souvenirs commençaient déjà à lui faire défaut et sa voix devint plus rauque.

« _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_ »

Il se mentait à lui-même, mais il fallait qu'il avance et regarde vers l'horizon ce que la vie avait à lui offrir de plus. Il avait survécu à la guerre, il pouvait faire son deuil et à nouveau être cet enfant enjoué qu'il était. Il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie après un an de souffrance dans ce vide que Sherlock a laissé dans son cœur.

« _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ »

Mary l'avait rejoint en coulisse pour les chœurs ainsi que les enfants, enchantant la clinique entière. Dans l'ombre de la salle de spectacle, un homme les accompagnait également, caché par son col remonté.

« _Once I never could hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_ »

Leur rencontre, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire non. Ces souvenirs si forts, le laissant désespérément seul sur le chemin de la vie. Tous ces piques qu'il lui avait lancé, bien sûr que ça l'avait affecté, mais il avait appris à les comprendre. Il avait compris que Sherlock se lançait à lui-même ces piques. Et si leur amitié n'avait été qu'un cirque, il en serait le clown aujourd'hui. John aimait à penser que tout cela était vrai malgré sa lettre d'adieu au travers d'un téléphone.

Aujourd'hui John Watson faisait son deuil et se retrouvait dans les bras d'une femme avec qui il passera un an à l'aimer, sans jamais oublier celui qui lui avait permis de se reconstruire à son retour de guerre. Il l'avait vu et vécu par deux fois, désormais il allait pouvoir trouve repos et profiter de chaque instant. Qui sait ce que lui réserverait le futur?


End file.
